


TPK!

by Awkward_Dragon, madrastic



Series: Welcome to Belleton [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1 instance of cute sex (but its mistaken identity soooo), Changelings, F/M, Humiliation, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Monsters, Multi, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved, Trans Male Character, identity theft, magic dildo, missuse of magic items, sex magic happens, welcome to fucktown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Dragon/pseuds/Awkward_Dragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrastic/pseuds/madrastic
Summary: A party stumbles into a strange little down with an unusual secret. Little do they know, the town's got a use for adventurers -- just not what they had in mind.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Welcome to Belleton [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025433
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. An Unusual Town

**Author's Note:**

> tags are liable to changing! did AD and I end up doing a fun project for this series? yes lol
> 
> Ch 1:
> 
> \- Religious Guilt and Touch Starvation  
> \- Brief depictions of sex

This was not Valerius’s plan, but no. Who ever listened to Valerius? He was only the chosen voice of Atelli, Maiden of Youth, but what did he know about planning out adventuring trips? Nothing, clearly. He was only a fool.

His party had barreled right over his protests, laughing at the way he brought up cohesive points about the low amount of rations they had on hand, the way the coin purse was growing far too light for his liking, how long they expected to camp out in the forest as winter crept closer. The Deep Woods were hardly known for their ease of travel, after all. For his efforts, he had been rewarded with his own words, imitated right back at him as they waved away his worries with uncaring hands.

Fine. Whatever. Perhaps he’d put a bit less effort into healing them in a timely manner, especially when Andrew did something particularly stupid. It seemed like all he did these days was patch up his party, mending their wounds when they, once again, ignored his reason and logic in favor of something that would only piss him off.

“Vallie,” speak of the Gods-damned devil. “You’re brooding, you know.”

Turning with a tight-lipped smile, Valerius gave the shorter ranger a grin. “My apologies, Daniel. I will do better to be happier by your standards.”

Daniel just laughed at that, letting his hands rest on his hips. It took Valerius a second to tamp down the sheer frustration he felt at his mocking, good-natured as it was. Daniel could be… crass. Very crass. That was to be expected, though. When he had initially been hired by the man, Valerius had been tempted to deny him the request outright, but the pay he would receive won out. Empty stomachs didn’t take much to convince, after all. That the mission would consist of trekking out here, halfway across the continent, to an unpopulated area so that Daniel could make his name and knightship, happened to be revealed much later.

Swallowing that old irritation, Valerius remembered his oaths. The Maiden Atelli dictated her servants be chaste, clean, presentable. Something as gauche as snapping at Daniel over such an insignificant problem would  _ not _ land him in her good graces. Instead, he simply smiled wider, attempting to look as genuine as he could.

It was enough that his party members, accumulated through their travels for protection, were so partial to their vices, but Valerius would not be temped to sin. His Goddess would not stand for that of course. The Maiden would never forgive him for going against her teachings like that, she and her priestesses alike. Valerius did  _ not _ spend so many years in her service, learning to please her and carry her word to be undone by something as vulgar as bodily vices.

His party members walked beside him, chattering amongst themselves. The clattering of Andrew’s various weapons grated on Valerius’s nerves, but he kept his mouth shut. It was enough that the fighter was so keen on screwing around with their brawler, even though Valerius had complained multiple times that their affairs had bothered the rest of the group. Still, Lacey and Andrew continued to tease him about it, especially after someone decided to settle their bedrolls too close to them.

Carter had the maps, after all. The mage had insisted on it, complaining that, amongst them all, he was the most qualified to lead them through these damnable woods. His leading had led them around in circles as he tried to find them a town to settle down for the night. Unfortunately, he was currently in Andrew and Lacey’s favor, so there was little Valerius could do about it.

The town couldn’t come soon enough. Feet aching and stomach growling for a proper meal, not like those horrid rations Lacey so keenly boiled and ate, Valerius let himself feel the first inklings of hope. For all their rugged nature, the party  _ would _ stop at an inn. As much as they liked saving money, they did like sleeping in beds more, especially as the sun started to dip below the horizon.

It was odd, though. Not a single soul lingered in the streets as they approached, the doors of the shops shuttered against the coming cold. No one to ask for directions, no one to buy wares from, no one even to loiter with. It was as if every person in this town had run back into their houses and locked the doors, waiting at their windows for the adventurers to leave. Normally, people greeted them cheerfully, pointing them at the most expensive tavern in the hopes of loosening some gold from their pockets.

Despite the chill that ran through him, Valerius still found the inn easily. It had to be one of the few large commercial buildings here, a combination of a tavern and a hostel. The outside had been painted a cheery blue, the timbers a contrasting green; most of the shutters had been drawn, but a sign hanging in the front advertised a vacancy. ‘The Drowsy Calf’, its sign advertised, in business for the past fifty years. Impressive, for a town this small.

Entering, the party was met by a young woman at the counter, reading a thick book with disinterested eyes. As they opened the door, though, a little bell announced their presence. That book was set down and that dark brown gaze fixed on them.

“Hi, can I help you?” There was no love in her voice, low and rough.

Clearing his throat, Valerius straightened, adjusting his armor. “Yes, please. You advertised a vacancy and we were hoping to fill it.”

“That so?” She raised an eyebrow at that, taking a quick tally of his companions. “We only have two rooms free, so pick who you want as your buddy.”

His party grumbled at that, but begrudgingly paired off. Andrew glanced at Lacey with a rather untoward expression as their mage groaned out, “Can I sleep with you two? I don’t care if you fuck, I just can’t be with Valerius when he gets like this.”

Before Valerius could take offense, Andrew gave a noncommittal grunt, his shield faintly clattering as he shrugged. “He’s always like this.”

“I haven’t said anything this entire journey.” Frowning, Valerius crossed his arms. “I don’t see what there is to be displeased with.”

Carter’s face screwed up in annoyance. “You’re going to complain the entire time about something or other.” Back to Andrew and Lacey, he clasped his hands together in plea. “Please? I’ll owe you one—I’ll owe you both one.”

A devilish grin spilled across Lacey’s face. “I’m sure we can work something out.”

As Carter celebrated his new roommates, Lacey whispered something to her partner, something likely risqué enough to bring a smile to his face and a faint blush to his cheeks. The mage didn’t complain in the slightest as they patted him on the shoulders, Andrew looping a hand around the man’s waist and Lacey taking one of his arms.

“Daniel, you’re with Valerius, it seems.” Lacey mused, her perfect face betraying no emotion. “Unless you would rather join us. It might get a little cramped, but I’m sure we can make it work, if you don’t mind, of course.”

Surprisingly, Daniel only smiled, shining like a ray of sunlight. “Oh, it’s alright. Thank you for the offer, though! I think Val would be great company; he doesn’t snore, he doesn’t take up too much space, he doesn’t complain if I’m up too late—”

“Yes, he does.” There was no love lost in Carter’s tone. “He does all those things, Danny.”

Snapping his mouth open and shut like a dead fish, Valerius found the words he had meant to initially speak into being. “I do  _ not _ . I am a perfect roommate who does not  _ fuck _ in the next bed over like rabbits with no manners.”

“One time.” Andrew grumbled. “It was one time, and you’ve never let it go. Grow up, Valerius, people don’t always subscribe to your purity doctrine. You’re not going to find any converts here—”

The innkeeper’s voice rang out in their argument, silencing them all with its severity. “If you’re going to fight, then get the fuck out of my tavern and find somewhere else to sleep. I don’t care if it’s in the woods, I don’t care if it’s in someone’s house. Settle the fuck down or get the fuck out.”

Putting on as placating an expression as he could, Valierius smiled at her. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to cause a scene in your inn, Miss…” He trailed off, hinting at her for her name.

“Lane.” No trace of affection lingered in her voice, harsh and to the point. “Now, if you’re going to be staying, let’s talk payment. For a group as big as yours, it’ll be fifty silver a night. I’ll give you half off if you take a quest, a third after that if you take multiple.” Jerking her head at the sparse quest board, she remained standing. “If you can’t pay, we can talk about other avenues, but those would require me to get the contracts out. You all can read and write, right?”

An indignant blush graced Lacey’s features. “Of course, we can read! What kind of question is that?”

Unbothered by her outburst, Lane merely shrugged. “You never know what problems you’re going to have with adventurers. Anyway. Fifty silver, I don’t care who pays. I don’t care how it’s split, and I don’t care who’s indebted to anyone else. Breakfast and dinner are included, but you’re on your own for lunch. I don’t take ‘I owe you’s, so don’t even try.”

Calm as ever, Andrew slipped a sly smile onto his face, leaning on the bar counter. Like this, the height difference between the fighter and the innkeeper was only more absurd; he was nearly twice the size she was, considering how he towered over half a foot over her and had filled out with muscle. Still, Lane was unintimidated, only deigning to meet his eyes with an impassive glower. Five minutes in this town, and they had already managed to make enemies. Lovely.

“How about we call it forty silver?” Her crooned, trying and—from Valerius’s opinion, at least—to look sultry. “We  _ are _ going to be sharing only two, after all.”

“How about,” smiling, the innkeeper’s teeth gleamed like fangs, “we call it fifty-five and you don’t sleep on the forest floor tonight. After all, you’re causing such a scene in my building. Why, I might even call the constable. We couldn’t want that, would we?”

That faux seductive smile melted into a grumbling frown. “Fine, Miss Lane, but do be aware that the second another inn pops up in a five-mile area, you would find yourself suddenly out of business.”

Dryly, she watched him fumble for his coin purse. “I’ll live with fear and trembling in my heart, quaking in fear of that day, then. I won’t break a gold for you, so don’t even try.”

“With such exorbitant rates…”

Though he mumbled to himself, he still managed to claw together fifty-five silver from the party’s pool of money. It would be rather barren after this, though. Unenthusiastically, Valerius expected an increase in the dues requested of him—between the cut this party took of his pay and the fees the church took… he would expect to find himself in dire straits soon.

What was meant to be an easy, if risky, way to earn money had crept into something less lucrative and infinitely more dangerous as tensions rose. Perhaps Daniel would be able to talk them out of an increase, insisting on letting the purse fill up some on quests and whatnot. It would be better for them all to get a bit of spending money. Then again, they would definitely be getting some change back, considering the sharp discount they got from quests.

“Thank you.” Lane said in a singsong as she counted the coins once more.

Turning around, she reached for the keys to their rooms. Something was… off about her. Maybe it was the way her shirt was too large for her figure, how it sagged against her as she moved. It was hard to tell where she began and the fabric ended, especially in regards to her back. She may have simply been exceptionally skinny, but Valerius could have sworn that one of the folds should have bisected her spine.

And yet, here she was, moving like a woman with a definitely un-bisected spine. She handed Andrew two keys that looked positively ancient, complete with their own tags and room numbers, just in case they forgot what these were the keys to. In his entire life, Valerius had never seen something so archaic, what with their long, slender bodies and hand-hammered notches for the locks.

Andrew mumbled his thanks, sufficiently grumpy. Valerius knew well enough to keep out of his way for the night. All he would get out of it was an earful on how no one wanted to convert to his god, thank you very much. That was fine, though. Their impure souls would be burning in hell anyway, while Valerius was accepted into the holy cradle of his Maiden’s arms.

As they all split into their groups, making their ways up the stairs, Valerius couldn’t help but notice how the steps creaked at the slightest weight, making a melody of anyone who ascended them. How did that not drive the bartender wild, the chorus of creaks every time someone came down from their rooms? Then again, she didn’t seem to be the most stable person in the world, considering how she had so quickly dumped the coin into the register and returned to her book, immune to the worry of robbery or conflict. The town must have had a rather effective constable.

On the first floor, a series of doors greeted them. Luckily or unluckily, depending on who one asked, their rooms were right beside one another, with Andrew, Lacey, and Carter taking the one on the left, while Valerius and Daniel were to have the one on the right. Judging from the lack of washrooms on this floor, their rooms likely came with one.

If not… well… Valerius was going to have some choice words with the innkeeper.

Once he entered the room, Valerius felt his heart drop into his stomach. The Maiden was testing him, that was certain enough. She was testing him and toying with him. If he managed to get through this next week with his faith still intact and not torn to little shreds on the floor, he would only be happy.

“Daniel,” he started, setting his things down, “there appears to be an issue.”

The other man glanced up at him, a question in his eyes. “I don’t understand what you mean?”

“Look around the room and tell me what the problem is.”

As Daniel took stock of his bearings, Valerius couldn’t help but feel scammed. The floors were clean, for one thing, as were the bedsheets, but that was the best he could hope for. Chips and cracks in the shutters marked years of use. Only one desk sat off to one side, a single chair pushed in. There was a closet, too, not nearly large enough for a pair of adventurers to be comfortable with. They had been granted a room with a washroom attached, but that wasn’t much benefit, all things considered.

There was only one bed. One. Where was Daniel meant to sleep, the bathtub? Was there even a bathtub in this room, or was it as damaged as the shutters? Was one of them meant to set up a bedroll on the floor and live here like this? They wouldn’t last the week! Daniel would complain about his back and Valerius would be wracked with guilt at making the poor man sleep on the floor!

“Is it… an issue with the bed?” His companion guessed, as if it wasn’t obvious.

Steeling himself with a deep breath, Valerius nodded, smiling through gritted teeth. “Yes, Daniel, it is an issue with the bed.”

Daniel frowned. “I mean… I don’t know what you want me to do about that. There were only two rooms available, and I don’t think that they have any extra cots for us to use. I’m sure Miss Lane would have offered, otherwise. It’s a pretty small inn. If you want, I can unpack and you can ask the other three if they have an extra bed that they’d like to trade us for—but that wouldn’t be very fair to them; would it be possible to—”

Cutting him off, Valerius sighed. “You’re rambling again.”

Daniel’s hand brushed his bottom lip, suddenly introspective. “Am I? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I was just trying to offer a solu—”

“Still rambling.”

“Sorry.” With that, the man closed his mouth, directing his attention to figuring out how he was going to arrange his things.

It took Valerius a moment to gather his thoughts. “Right, I’ll go check with Lacey, Andrew, and Carter, so don’t get too comfortable.”

A smile slipped across Daniel’s face. “Alright, have fun. Would you like me to order dinner?”

“Er, yes. That would be wonderful, thank you. I’ll have—”

“Beef brisket with roasted vegetables, light salt, no pepper.” Daniel finished for him. “I remember.”

Before Valerius could formulate a response to that that didn’t make him sound like a royal asshole, his body had already fled the room, fighting down an odd feeling in his stomach. Damn indigestion, throwing him off his rhythm and putting him into all sorts of unfortunate situations. That was the last time Carter was allowed to cook; his meat always made Valerius sick like this.

As he opened the door, he was greeted with quite the sight. Shocked still, he couldn’t think to look away. Carter had slipped out of his pants and underwear, while Lacey had done away with her overshirt, only in a brassier with the bare skin of her back on full display. Behind Carter sat Andrew who, from what Valerius could see, was not wearing much of anything at all. The mage had been pressed into the fighter’s chest, sitting on his lap like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Between Carter’s legs, Lacey lapped at his already erect cock, bringing little appreciative noises to Carter’s—

“Fucking knock!” Andrew’s angry shout brought the whole scene to a standstill.

All Valerius could do was eek out fragmented syllables in what may have been an apology, had he had more control over himself.

“I was just going to ask if you guys had two beds sorry have a good evening.” The words came out in one breath as he slammed the door in his own face.

A moment of silence passed while he tried to muster the will to move, to unroot himself from the spot where he stood. Laughter burst out from behind the closed door, Lacey’s high, trilling giggling and Carter’s cackle mingling with Andrew’s aristocratic chuckle. Muffled words made their way through the door, hopelessly distorted by the wood.

They were laughing at him, at his awkwardness. Valerius just knew it.

This was worse, far worse, than anything he had been subjected to for his religion. The Maiden’s priestesses would humiliate him, play to his natural urges, set him at war with himself, but she would never go so far as to  _ laugh _ at his prudishness. To be modest was what they desired of him, after all, even after all he had transgressed in his youth. He would have to pray extra tonight, he just knew it.

Blush high on his cheeks, he walked back to the bedroom he was evidently to share, pushing down intrusive thoughts of what they would be able to hear through the walls. Who knew how thin they were in this inn? It  _ was _ a tavern, and one of ill repute at that, judging from the chipped corners on the furniture and the worn sheets on the bed. How many people had passed through here, each leaving their own mark on the rooms?

“Vallie? Is everything alright?” Daniel piped up, attention piqued when his new roommate walked in, unspeaking and red-faced.

Blinking himself out of his stupor, Valerius adopted a more proper expression than his previous stupefaction. “Of course. It seems that we won’t be changing rooms tonight, my apologies. What would you like to do about… this…” He gestured at the bed.

Daniel followed his eyes, brow furrowed. “I don’t mind sharing, if you’re comfortable with that, of course. I know you’re particular about things, but I might be able to talk those three into letting me share theirs—”

And send him off to that harlots’ den? No.

“I can share.” His pride would be his own damned undoing. “It seems that has been resolved, then. Would you like to retire early? All the walking we have done recently has made me quite tired.”

Daniel’s face split into a bright smile. “Alright, sure! I just ordered us some dinner, but I have cold food, so I can bathe first.”

Mumbling a thanks, Valerius gave himself a task: unpacking his things. It would have to occupy him for now, or, well, at least until dinner came and he could be alone. The priestesses were very strict that he never be alone with another person while in a compromising position, especially before he was sworn into priesthood, and he couldn’t think of a position more compromising than sharing a  _ bed _ with another person not sworn to chastity. Hopefully his Goddess would forgive this overstep, would understand what drove him to this.

Luckily for him, the food was brought up to them quickly, the innkeeper delivering it with just as much warmth and openness as when she had checked them all in. Valerius’s thanks washed off her back like water, resulting only in a dispassionate grunt as she went on, making the deliveries to his companions. From what he could see, it seemed that they had ordered the entire kitchen’s worth of meat and cake, hungry as they were after...

No. He wasn’t going to think about that.

Silently, he split his and Daniel’s food as the other man went to bathe, wishing Valerius a pleasant meal. The entire night passed in this manner, as if lived through a daze as Daniel buzzed about him, like this was the most normal thing in the world. Maybe it was, and it was Valerius that was wrong. It wouldn’t be the first time he worried about something the church had assured him wouldn’t happen, had worried about his own faith. If the Maiden abandoned him for his sins… he wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

As he got down onto his knees to pray, the same routine he did every night, Daniel was politely quiet, not bothering him about the volume—even as Valerius praised the Goddess for giving him the strength to continue onward. Perhaps he could introduce Daniel to her holy word, if he didn’t mind the praying overmuch, then he was likely the best candidate for her teachings Valerius had access to.

Before he knew it, the lights had been turned out and Daniel was pulling up the covers about him, settling down into bed as Valerius went to take a bath. When he emerged, drying his hair with a towel that had seen better decades and donning his bedclothes, the ranger didn’t utter a single complaint Valerius made himself as comfortable—and as far away from Daniel—as he could, satisfied with the sliver of blanket he had been granted. It wasn’t as if the weather was  _ that _ cold yet, only drafty and chilly and pregnant with the promise of snow…

With a sigh, Daniel moved closer to him, tossing the blanket over Valerius’s lap, murmuring that he didn’t seem all that comfortable sitting up. Right. Laying down. That was a thing people did in beds.

“Just relax, alright. I’m not going to do anything.” The man mumbled, eyes already closed. “I’m way too tired to be that inventive. Here, I’ll even roll over.” True to his word, he did, presenting Valerius with the clothed expanse of his back. “Better?”

“Yes, thank you.” When had his throat gotten so dry?

Lying flat on his back, Valerius draped the blanket over himself and attempted to find sleep, doing all the breathing exercises he knew were sure to send him off to slumber. Instead, he remained painstakingly awake, tied down to reality by the body beside him, the faint sound of Daniel’s breath as it slowed into sleep echoing in his head.

It was… almost nice to have him in bed with him. Though the very thought made Valerius’s skin crawl and shudder at the sheer scandal of it all, it was nice to have the warm, gentle weight beside him, uncaring about anything Valerius had a mind to do. It sent an odd feeling through him, almost as if he was hungering for something more, but he tamped down that feeling quickly enough when the man, sufficiently asleep, rolled back over to face him.

He could see Daniel’s face in the pale moonlight creeping into the room through a crack in the shutters, his smooth skin, his smattering of freckles, his sleep mussed hair. Soft breathing was the only sound in the room as the man’s chest rose and fell, his delicate eyelashes fluttered as he dreamed soundly, lips slightly parted.

Before Valerius could help himself, he found his eyes tracing the gentle slope of his bedmate’s jaw, the way his ears came to a slight point—evidence of some distant, long forgotten elven ancestor. It… it would drive him to madness if he let it, but Valerius couldn’t bear to tear his eyes away, not even as Daniel murmured something and rolled over, letting his head rest on the edge of Valerius’s pillow. He wasn’t going to survive the night like this.


	2. An Uncanny Resemblance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party picks up a quest and Belleton claims its first 'casualty'...
> 
> You know what they say, you always need to target the Healer first.

Morning came without much fuss. It was strange, not hearing the clamor of Carter and Lacey fighting over the cooking fire, each insisting on their own version of breakfast. Andrew hadn’t urged them all to pack up the second light broke, and Valerius hadn’t been woken for watch. Instead of the brisk cold air of the morning, he was warm, the ground soft under his back. Had someone given him a hot pack? A warm mass rested against his side, soft and soothing.

With a groggy mumble, he swiped a hand across his eyes, already irritated at the beams of light making their way through the dappled leaves. The slats of the shutters. Right. Inside. He was inside, and that was why he was so warm. Truly, it was a miracle that Andrew had let them spend the money, rather than forcing them all to sleep outside. Hopefully, the weather was getting to him too.

Cracking one eye open, Valerius’s face rapidly burned when he noticed Daniel, curled up next to him, using his chest as a pillow. Clearing his throat did nothing, nor did pretending to stretch his limbs out. The man remained steadily asleep, eyelashes fluttering lightly in dreams. Well, that would make sense. The road here had been long and hard, and Daniel had been taking more than his fair share of watches. The poor thing must have been so tired. Exhaustion was no excuse for such indecency, though.

A twinge of guilt mollified Valerius as he sat up, blinking in the soft morning light. Cotton still filled his head, and he could tell his hair was an absolute mess, likely sticking up in all directions. He needed a bath. Or a hairbrush. Breakfast. All of the above.

It took him a second to realize Daniel had woken, grumbling as he took more covers for himself, face scrunched up in irritation. It was a cute look on him.

“Good morning—” Valerius’s voice cracked when he deigned to speak, a mixture of disuse and embarrassment. “I hope you slept well.”

“Could’ve slept better.” Unwilling to open his eyes, Daniel tucked his head into the blankets.

Valerius hummed out a note of acknowledgement, patting the bed beside him ineffectually. “I’m going to wash up, if you would like to come down for breakfast with me later.”

A grunt was all he got in response as he slipped into the washroom. As in the evening before, it left something to be desired. The tub was chipped, and a crack ran through the mirror, but it was enough. Enough for Valerius to consider this whole interlude in his life to be a test from his goddess.

Perhaps that was why so many of his companions were harlots, and so few knew anything about proper decency. Why they refused to heed his word and he was alone on the good and pure path, he couldn’t understand. Their anger was so confusing, so confounding -- why would sinners like Lacey and Andrew, even Daniel care so little about their salvation?

The same Daniel who had been nothing but kind and generous, taken advantage of by their party members at every turn. Daniel, whose gentleness and proficiencies made him more than an asset in the field, made him a necessity. The gentle, kind archer, too naive for his own good. 

Valerius had done everything in his power to convert and save him.

He was by far his Goddess’ hardest test. He wasn't unkind, he listened when Valerius extolled the virtues of Atelli, but it never resulted in anything. He’d smile and look on in attentive focus, a pink tinge on his cheeks, but he had no love for Atelli, no commitment to the Goddess. 

The archer craved contact, brushed against the others casually and went into their embrace just as easily. It was indecent, wrong. Salacious behavior that should see Valerius condemning him. It should make the boy less than worthless in the eyes of his goddess, to go into so many people’s arms, to allow such impropriety.

It wasn’t something Valierius should accept with the ease he had. He’d always been taught that those outside the flock were not clean or worthy, but Valerius couldn’t hold it against the archer, not with any true malice. He just didn’t understand what could hold the man back from the Goddess…

Cleansing himself in water just cold enough to drive the lingering warmth from Daniel’s arms out of his skin, he told himself not to mourn the loss. It was only the cold rolling in; he was mourning the loss of body heat, nothing else. Valerius offered extra prayers to the Goddess, that she might drive the impure thought from his head, thanking her for the opportunity to follow her, for the test that she saw fit to bestow on him in Daniel.

“Gods Val, if it was this easy to get you on your knees you should have said something.” Lacey’s voice cut through his meditations.

Without opening an eye, Valerius bit back with equal venom, “I am offering prayers to my Goddess. Hopefully, she might have pity your hedonistic ways and grant your soul some measure of clemency for your actions.”

“She couldn’t get some of these ‘hedonistic ways’ if she came down to the prime-material plane and fucking begged.” Lacey ground out, setting herself in a wide stance and planting one hand on her hip.

Even this early in the morning, she was still their brawler. She could still end him without her weapons, and though she preferred to wrap her knuckles, Valerius knew she wasn’t exactly averse to bloodying them.

“Guys!” Daniel’s voice rang out from the doorway of their shared room, and Valerius couldn’t help the string of curses playing out in his mind. The less people involved in his Goddess’ slander the better.

“Come on, guys!” Inserting himself in between the ‘theological discussion’, Daniel raised his hands in placation . “Let’s get breakfast and see if we can knock out a quest. We can get that discount, right?”

“Yeah, it’s quest day.” Andrew confirmed, using the voice he pretended to be leader with, “Get downstairs at your earliest convenience. We can check out the board together to avoid… last time.”

Andrew said it like it was an amicable end, like it’s the best case scenario, but Valerius couldn’t help the way his blood boiled at his self-aggrandizing tone. He shouldn’t feel this way. He shouldn’t. He was the representative of Atelli, he was meant to be better than them.

That doesn’t mean he had to smile about it. As he pushed past the two at the washroom door to dress and make his way downstairs, Valerius relished in his stomps. Childish, sure, but damn it felt satisfying. Any attempt at politeness was undercut by the way his teeth clenched together as he ordered his breakfast from the innkeeper. Not that Valerius can achieve charming --or even disarming on a good day.

Still, he doesn’t think it’s worth the glare he gets for it.

Nothing comes from the kitchens before the rest of his team arrives, and even after they’ve settled into their seats and found their preferred uncomfortable silence, there’s still nothing.

Carter and Lacey had abandoned hope that the mounting tension at the table would go away before the food came and leave in favor of the quest board. Not that there’s much of a quest board to begin with, just a long, halfway rotten piece of wood nailed to the wall, covered in little quest slips. 

They weren’t all quest slips, from what Valerius could spot. Some were more run of the mill wanted posters than official slips, and some some just random pieces of paper tacked to the board. Valerius didn’t want to think about those. If this was one of those villages so small that it wasn’t actually a misdemeanor to personal shit on the questboard instead of the approved stuff, then they were going to have to do some serious weeding.

Goddess forbid that they get stuck on quests form kids looking for their cats or wanting candy.

The thought wasn’t helped by the mage coming back holding a poster, not a fucking quest slip and it was all Valerius can do not to make a scene in this dining area.

“You do know that is not a quest slip, right?” Valerius said, trying desperately not to scream lest the not-so-nice innkeeper kick him out before she gives him food.

“Just look,” Lacey spoke with uncharacteristic restraint as she placed the slip in the middle of the table.

It was a poster. Or at least it was before someone scribbled all over it. It seemed like it used to be some kind of announcement, the kind of thing larger towns and cities printed enmass so that they could be put up even in little towns. It was pretty old anyways, the ink faded a bit, but the other markings far more… recent.

At least the thing seemed to be a proper quest assignment. 

~~_ We’ve cleared out the danger that once struck the mines to the east of the village and threatened the safety of our wonderful miners. We are confident that resuming our operations shall be fruitful and safe for all. _ ~~

_ - _ _ So much for your confidence. _

As thought provoking as the struck out text and the little handwritten addendum at the bottom was, it wasn’t what caught Valerius’ attention. That would be the proper text at the bottom detailing the actual criteria of the quest.

Eight gold for clearing out the mine.

Eight whole fucking gold.

“We have to take this quest.” Andrew murmured, excitedly snatching up the paper before Valerius had the chance to read any more.

In less than an instant, the entire party had unanimously decided to take the quest, one of the very, very few decisions not met with drawn out debate. Not that Valerius can argue, good pay is good pay. Hell, it’s better than good; it’s phenomenal pay for such a quest.

Clearing out the monsters that could accumulate in a mine… that’s childsplay for adventurers of their caliber. So that’s why there has to be some sort of catch. The mine couldn’t have been too deep, else it would have been a much bigger deal; it would have left deeper scars than just one sleepy town, more out of the way than anything.

So, not too big or deep. That left the monsters themselves… It couldn’t be too bad in that department, either. With the mine so near the town, that meant that even few monsters ended up too dangerously close to a population.

A plate coming down in front of his face distracted Valerius from his inner calculations. Food, though not what he’d ordered.

“Do you happen to know anything about this… mine?” Valerius chanced the question as the innkeeper continued handing out the plates, seemingly at random.

“You know, I think I have heard one or two things about that place.” Her answer hummed, and though the whole party waited with bated breath, she closed her mouth once again and only finished handing out their plates. 

A flash of irritation passed through him, and Valerius prompted her again, trying not to hear the dryness at the back of his throat or the way he stumbled on his words. “What… what have you heard?” 

It’s not his fault she’s being creepy.

Her wolfish smile forced Valerius’s eyes away, down to his meal. “Let’s just say that there used to be more than my inn in a five mile radius when it was operational.”

“Is this reward for real?” Carter chimed in, uncaring of the atmosphere she built up with her non-answers, and for his efforts, she gave him a little good-humored huff, as though she’s indulging in the whims of some small, cute animal.

“If it’s up there it’s been approved by the constable.” The answer came simply and there was nothing any other party member could think to say.

The constable approved the quest and so the reward, ridiculous though it might be, is real. Still, something was off. Shaking his head, Valerius tried to quiet the voice in his thoughts. It didn’t mean anything that the innkeeper was acting mysterious. They had seen bigger places do it to turn up the charm, to build a narrative and make a quick copper… but the town, the inn, the quests...

“I don’t think this is the best idea.” Valerius muttered, though it lacked his usual conviction.

There was no proof, just bad feelings, and that had never really been something to stand in the way of true adventures and their gold. It’s only… they couldn’t have been the only adventurers to come through since this poster got turned into a quest slip, and despite the high reward, it still hadn’t been taken. That wasn’t a good sign.

“Oh, stop being such a worry wart.” Lacey brushed off his concern with a wave of her hand. “We can take care of some shit in a mine, no problem.”

\-----

“Carter, you dickbag, I swear to my Goddess, I will-” whatever threat Valerius pulled out of his ass didn’t see the light of day as Andrew shouldered past him, knocking him into the uneven wall of the mine.

“Fucking run, you jackass!” was all their ‘courageous leader’ had to say before he found himself running after the rest of the party.

With the only fucking torch.

So things weren’t going perfectly well in the mines, actually. 

From the moment they set foot in this damnable cavern, things were a fucking nightmare. Oh, the first hundred feet had been fine, but the second they’d left the natural light, everything had gone to hell. Slimes and bats and goblins galore, everything had descended on them like they were of one mind. 

There was definitely something bigger in this mine. Something that could mess with low level monsters. Something that could coordinate multiple creatures at a time. Something that knew they were there and definitely didn’t want them to continue to be.

The creatures weren’t too bad, not in the beginning. They were all low level creatures, all things they could have slaughtered effortlessly on their own, but that was out in the open, not when they had to fight in close quarters. Not now, when they have to keep themselves from killing each other just as much as they have to try to clear up space on the path.

Luckily, the mine wasn’t uniformly populated with horrors. Plenty of paths lacked the presence of the beasts and tiny monstrosities. Enough to give them enough space to move around and retreat when the tide became overwhelming, at least.

Or rather, it was fine to work like that until Carter had told them he’d run out of spells for the day. Then Daniel had run out of his arrows when it got harder and harder to retrieve them in the narrow passages and Andrew had sworn up and down that he could handle a flanking position. Except the bastard didn’t have the room to maneuver, or the balls to admit that he was wrong. And when things got bad...

Well, that was the whole reason as to why Valerius ended up on the fucking ground.

The blow against the wall had sent Valerius’s head bouncing against the rough rock wall, throwing the cleric down to where at least one rock pressed insistently into his stomach. Even with his vision blurry, Valerius tried to drag himself forward. He could hear the creatures behind him, the squeaking and scuttling of their claws against the rocks.  _ They’re too close. There’s no way he’s going to make it out of here alive without- _

A hand over his mouth cut off his thoughts. For all that he tried to squirm and scream for his party the dizzy, sick feeling in his head stopped him from fighting as an arm circled around his midsection, pulling him from the floor with ease. 

The scuttling sound faded into the distance, and for a singular moment, Valerius was thankful that wherever he was, he was out of the path of the beasts.

Except whoever had grabbed him didn’t seem keen on letting him go just like that. Whoever they were, they didn’t take him just to get him out of the way....and there was no way out. Thrown under one arm as he was, Valerius didn’t have the option to look around, let alone wriggle away. 

He couldn’t even tell how they picked their way through the labyrinth of shafts. Aside from tiny amounts of luminescent moss, nothing guided their way through the narrow passages. It was only when they came to a larger cavern opening that any real light cut through the gloom. Even that was solely the dense growth of glowing fungus, though that wasn’t the most concerning thing about their stop.

They weren’t alone here.

The creature’s strong hands held him fast, one clamped firmly over his mouth. As much as he squirmed and fought, he couldn’t get free, the monster’s claws digging into his skin hard enough that bruises would be a  _ best _ case scenario. As is, it looked at him hungrily, dragging him farther and farther away from his party. Screaming muffled, all he could do was thrash, smacking his head against the cool stone. Pain erupted from behind his eyes, disorienting and distracting.

The new chamber greeted him when he stopped writhing enough to look around. The low ceiling did him no benefits, what with tiny stalactites riddling it—or was it stalagmites? Which grew up top. Drops of water fell onto his head, stinging when they soaked into his scrapes.

“Well, what do we have here?” From in front of him, a voice rang out, crystal clear. “Did you bring me a present, Dellas?”

The only response it got was a grunt from the monster holding him down.

Footsteps approached him and, as it stepped into what meager light they had, Valerius felt his blood run cold. It was like looking at a dream, the second he blinked or glanced away, another form had taken its place. This… this creature had a vaguely humanoid form, though with the way it shifted constantly, it made it difficult to tell its height or species or… well… anything. As it moved closer, Valerius struggled back, trying and failing to bite down on the hand around its mouth. Tutting softly, it made some sort of hand motion to his captor. His arms were pinioned back tighter, and it rested its fingers under his chin, inspecting.

“Dellas, Timrak, could you please strip him for me? I need to know what I’m working with.”

Before Valerius had a chance to realize just what it had said, another beast, a man with ram’s legs and a tail emerged from the shadows. Screaming and kicking, Valerius tried to fend him off, only to be smacked against the wall again, much harder than at first. The blow made him see stars, stunned him into silence.

The satyr seemed to take that as the go ahead. Rough hands removed his priestly robes, his armor, his gambleston, even his underthings. Valerius didn’t even get the boon of being left in his skivvies, stripped entirely naked in this horrendous cave. This was a dream—it had to be? What kind of creature did this, captured adventurers in the middle of a battle? Surely, the monsters outside couldn’t spare this kind of time, couldn’t rely on his party being distracted for so long? Cool stone on his bare ass made him yelp, his twisting and straining resuming as the satyr pulled off his boots as well, leaving him without anything to keep the chill out.

Once it was finished, it backed away, and the creature he couldn’t get a grasp on walked closer. It studied him with an almost bored eye, ever shifting, ever mutating. Slowly but surely, its skin color edged to that of his, not a perfect match, but close enough in the gloom. Its hair, too, grew like his, a similar color, similar cut.

When it sat down, straddling him, Valerius found the satyr’s hands holding down his legs.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. There were no words to describe how completely and  _ utterly _ fucked he was.

Its gaze roved over him, the hand in his hair submitting to its control as it examined his face from different angles. With horrifying speed, he found himself looking into his own face, his own eyes. Gods above, it had even managed to replicate his freckles, the little scar he had from his stepfather’s overexuberant dog, the shadows lingering under his eyes. Its skin grew the same callouses Valerius’s had, not even the eyelashes were overlooked.

“If I remove the hand at your mouth, will you scream?” It asked, and thank whoever was listening, the Maiden Atelli, the Crone Gamade, anyone, that it didn’t speak like him.

Wide-eyed, Valerius shook his head, feeling the room swim. Concussion, he likely had a concussion.

It smiled, and the teeth still shifted from species to species. That, such a small detail, made his stomach roil and boil. He no doubt turned green, ready to spill his lunch at the sight of  _ his _ face with a menagerie of monsters’ teeth. As promised, that hand left his mouth, no doubt leaving a bruise in his pale skin.

“What’s your name.”

Blinking, he tried to find his words. Scream, and his friends would be slaughtered right in front of him, and if not, he would never live this down. Ever. His entire life would be fraught with people asking him about this very moment, asking about how much he would like to fuck himself. He would be kicked out of the church, no matter the circumstances. Caught like this? No one would ever believe his purity again.

“V-valerius.” He managed, voice coming out harsh and hoarse. “Please don’t kill me—I, please, people would miss me, and I have a family—” if a step-brother who hated his guts counted as anything, “people would come looking for me.”

When it grinned again, those teeth were his. “Oh, we aren’t going to kill you.”

That had been enough for it to learn. Swallowing, Valerius could feel his heart hammering in his chest as it spoke the words in his voice perfectly. Another hand motion, and that claw was back, gripping him tighter than before. The shapeshifter got off of him and stepped back behind the satyr.

“Timrak, if you please?” It let its hand—his hand—ruffle the monster’s hair, fondness like an afterthought.

With a grunt, it nodded. Valerius didn’t have a chance to protest before his legs were spread, revealing himself to them all. Cheeks hot, he lodged some complaints, though they came out more as whimpers than anything concrete. This was just a nightmare, a horrid, horrible nightma—

Hands. Touching him. Hands touching him  _ there _ .

Braving a glance, he could see the shapeshifted kneeling down, running its fingers over the insides of his thighs, studying his most intimate parts. Though his own body blocked it from sight, he could be sure that the shifter was changing to his own measurements. It poked and prodded at him, like he was a science experiment, before those damned,  _ damned _ fingers wrapped around his member, nudging his parts around to get a good look.

“You always do that, Vas.” The satyr mumbled, almost too low to hear. Valerius’s whimper nearly drowned him out. “You could probably guess, by now.”

He could hear the smile in the shifter’s voice as it responded. “One can never be too sure, and with things like this? I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

Hearing his voice like that… Valerius could hardly breathe around the hand and the panic in his chest. Before too long, though, that prodding ceased and two fingers brushed across his chest touching at the little bit of metal that they’d managed to leave behind. His holy symbol.

He couldn’t stop the shameful prickling of tears that rose in his eyes as the creature took it from him, looking over the symbol as it hung on its chain. It seemed so pathetic now. Just a piece of metal on a chain, no protection, no presence of the goddess he’d dedicated his life too.

“Oh, gods, don’t tell me…” It closed its eyes, eyebrows coming together in horrifyingly familiar lines. “This is… um, the Maiden Atelli, right?”

“Gods, why do you know all this weird shit, Vas?” The monster -- minotaur, his brain rather unhelpfully supplied -- huffed, plenty of amusement in his tone.

“I study, Timrak, I study.” Valerius’s breathing stilled as the creature, as  _ he _ smiled at the beast, the simple action holding more warmth than he’d ever managed.

“Now, she’s about… militant virginity right? Like absolutely nothing ever, right?” Valerius’s voice asked him with a condescension he usually reserved for feilding the questions of outsiders.

It was all Valerius could do to produce a warbly noise at the back of his throat.

The creature grinned, tilting its head back and making the same pained, warble. It tests it out a couple of times in different tones, with more or less breath before it seemed to remember the others in the room with it and the metal symbol still clutched in its hands.

“Oh, this was a lot for you, wasn’t it?” It asked innocently, looking over Valerius, still restrained by two monstrosities, still naked and half-hard for the creature copying his body.

The thing smiled at him with his own mouth, with his own teeth, somehow pulling his face together into something handsome and charming in a way he’d never be able to achieve. It leaned forward to grab his cock once again, pumped its hand up and down his length until Valerius was keening, trying to control the rebellious muscles in his leg.

“So, when exactly are we breaking your vows, huh? Is it this, just the touching, or do you need to cum to make it a proper handjob?” It inquired, almost sounding genuinely curious.

It didn’t matter. Valerious knew he’s already impure. Held down by these two monsters and stroked to impure thoughts and deeds, but yet another abomination. He’d never be a proper priest again. Atelli has no use for soiled goods.

“Or would that not be sex…” it trailed off, hand mercifuly leaving his member before he actually had the chance to cum from its practiced minstrations.

“Here,” it drawled, bringing a huskiness to his voice that Valerius had never known he could produce as it dragged two fingers down his balls until it nudged at his hole. “Would you be done with just a few fingers or… do you need my friends to give you something hard to properly deflower you?” As soon as the question leaves its mouth Valerious can feel himself breaking.

“Please, please, no, I c-can’t. My Goddess--” He begged stilted, half-formed pleas as he tried to make up a reason, tried to think of some way he could convince them to let him go.

“Oh no, don’t worry. We can fix that.” It shushed him with a soothing tone, bringing its other hand up to his chest, only to push him back, further into the minotaur at his back. “You’ll like it, I promise. Timrak and Dellas are absolutely lovely. I’ll bet if you take the opportunity to beg real pretty they’ll get you the fun lube.”

All Valerius could do was whimper, tugging at the immovable grip of the monsters holding him, trying to ignore the tears running down his face.

“We have a fun tree in these parts, it fucks its seed pods into dumb little adventurers who don’t know any better. The things are big, but it makes sure that its pretty little host doesn’t tear or break. In fact, most of them quite like it.” The thing explained to him in his voice, like he’d want to know, like he’d want to understand more than he’d take the opportunity to run.

“It’s the sap, it makes them absolutely mad to have anything inside them. It’s a nice symbiotic relationship. The tree gets its seedpods out and the adventurers get to actually benefit society.” It concludes, pressing its thumb against Valerius’ mouth until it was forced open. Idly creature ran it’s thumb over his teeth, one by one, cataloging any abnormality it might find. 

As it retreated, Valerius had exactly one moment to be happy at the loss before two more fingers were shoved down his throat. It took less than a second for the creature to hit his gag reflex, tears coming to his eyes immediately at the burn, but mercifully, he didn’t lose his breakfast all over the monsters around him.

It only nodded to itself, as though the result wasn’t any more than it was expecting. As though it had enough experience… ‘guessing’, that it only really went through with the test to satisfy a morbid curiosity. 

There was nothing more Valerious could do to keep the tears from falling, and once they started there was no stopping them. He’d never been one to cry pretty. It's always been a battle of gasping for breath and praying that his eyes didn’t swell up so much that he couldn’t see by the end, but at this point… it’s not that much of a threat.

“Oh, no baby,” It cooed at him in that sweet, understanding voice that had Valerious biting at the inside of his mouth to listen to.

It was so easy. It was so easy to lean into the palm cupping his cheek, to try and force his body to stop trembling. But, when he opened his eyes, the creature wasn’t looking at him with pity. It was just his face, grinning down at him.

“You’ll love it.” It promised. “Pretty soon you’d be dying to have them up inside you, scratching the itch you’ve been repressing for… eh, I’m going to say a decade… a decade and change?” Its face split into a devilish smile as it pulled away.

It settled on the ground just in front of him on his knees. The whole thing’s body flushed as it trembled, biting at its -- at his bottom lip as it pressed its hands indecently between its -- his legs.

“Oh! Ahhh! Oh!” It cried, as if in the throes of passion, undulating his hips in fluid, sordid motions. It was well practiced in this, erotic and wrong and beautiful in a way that he knows that his body is not. “Of all the Gods above, only you give me the release that I need!” It barely makes it to the end of the phrase before it dissolved into a fit of laughter, as though the words were simply too amusing to say with a straight face.

“Vas,” the satyr prodded, but the creature only waved a hand in its own defense as its body -- his body returned to a more neutral state.

“Oh, look at him. Poor baby’s never had an orgasm in his life. Oh, you’ll have him ass up and begging for it in no time.” Cleared its throat, it let the last of the chuckles die away.

“We’ve got this one,” the one behind him says, emphasized his point by squeezing Valerious just a little bit harder in his grasp, “there’s still four more.”

The thing wearing his skin sighed, plucking up the pile of clothes that they’d stripped off Valerius when they brought him here. “Work’s never done, is it...” 

“Do you want to keep him?” The monstrosity behind him asked, and Valerious could feel himself shaking at the thought.

“Eh, not really my style,” the creature denied, as though he was simply the wrong shade for its wardrobe, “but I think it might work well on you Timrak… provided you stretch him out enough to take you.”

It pulled itself up to his feet, testing the give and limits of the form it had chosen before turning again to the captive still in its midst.

“You know,” the shifter stood at the edge of the chamber, glancing down at him, “you might want to get that mole on your calf checked out. It doesn’t look normal.”

Valerius wanted to laugh and cry and scream and throttle this… this thing, but the minotaur held him fast, pinned against the cool floor. With a chuckle, it dressed in his clothes, hands doing up the tiny buttons easily in the gloom. The satyr helped it, adjusting where the cloth stretched and sat oddly, fixing the shifter’s hair into something of a similar style as Valerius.

Shooting him one last dismissive glance, it crossed to the entrance of the chamber. “You two can do what you like to him, I don’t care. Just don’t break him like the last one. If he really doesn't work out for you, I think Lissette would like him. She loves blonds.”

The monsters gave it a hearty laugh and, as it left, their attention turned to him. Valerius’s blood ran cold and his legs were spread again, the satyr shooting the minotaur a cheeky grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valerius will get his drawn out smut scenes in a bit. Give us a second ;)


	3. A Willing Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vas gets used to his new form and meets the party -- lucky for him, there are some easy pickings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah ik its been a hot sec, this isn't abandoned lol
> 
> poor daniel, his crush shows some interest but.... well....

The cleric’s form wasn’t too bad, Vas had to admit. Sure, the man was taller than he preferred, stockier too, but his body had such  _ promise _ that had gone unfulfilled for so long. His clothing, too, was rather comfortable. Well worn, Vas should say. The robe hung off of his shoulders, just a tad too big, while the boots hinted at months of wear and tear.

Now then. Off to find the poor thing’s party. Valerius, Valerius, Valerius. He was Valerius now. The others? He had no clue. The preliminary descriptions had given him enough to work with and, when he managed to get back to Lane, she’d be able to fill him in on the rest. As for more specific details… well… clearly they didn’t care too much about their cleric, considering they’d not cared when he fell, not even realizing he had disappeared. The goblins would keep them plenty, though.

Morphing a few scratches and scrapes, Vas moved quickly through the caverns, drawing his sword and breaking into a sprint. His entrance had to be realistic, after all. With a war cry, he ran much like he supposed the cleric would, clumsy and awkward, too big for his form. With how he had gaped at him, at his own face running through the motions so easily, Vas could guess at how easily, or lack thereof, he carried himself.

A couple heads turned when he gave a clumsy, easily parried slash to one of the goblins. Alice, if he remembered correctly. They had practiced this, of course. She gave him a subtle wink, pretending to fight back until he ‘slew’ her. Another ran forward to ‘take’ her place, lashing out at his legs. He got a good hit in—would have likely shorn right through the original Valerius’s achilles tendons, should he have wanted to cripple the cleric. Now though, with Vas in control, the blade glinted off of Vas’s armor, flashing in the gloom.

Going through the motions, Vas let his mind wander somewhat to the sound of the cleric’s party fighting. He probably shouldn’t leave his friends with Valerius for longer than a day or two. They had a way of breaking people and, should he want to actually  _ give _ the damn thing to Lissette in an operational state, he would need to step in at some point.

His thoughts were cut short as the fighter—all brawns, no brain, evidently—stabbed through the goblin Vas was play fighting. The poor thing crumpled to the ground, clutching his stomach. Vas didn’t have the chance to give him a sorrowful glance before the fighter was on him, face contorted in frustration and rage. Evidently, he and Valerius didn’t have the best relationship. Wonderful. Always had to impersonate the militant virgins, always had to impersonate the ones who would gladly be forgotten.

“What the fuck was that?” The man growled into his face. “I turn my back for a moment, and you’ve turned tail and ran.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Vas imitated that self-aggrandizing sneer clerics were so known for. Obviously, they taught it in cleric school. “In case you didn’t notice, you knocked me out for a second when you bounced my head against the wall.”

The fighter drew back at that. Too much sneer, tone it down.

“It’s fine.” Vas smoothed down his clothing, taking a glance around the room.

Just the two of them here, not counting the dozens of slain corpses. Disgusting things, adventurers were. It would take so long to do the proper rites for all of these people. Vas hoped that, once broken in, they would be the ones helping them with the cleanup. The thought gave him a bit of joy, anyways. Finally, they could have a purpose.

Artfully letting his eyes trail past the hidden door he knew had already been opened, Vas frowned. “Where’s everyone? I can’t bring people back, you know that.”

With a grumble, the fighter snorted, derisive and disrespectful. Well, Vas would do the same to an Atelli cleric. “They went looking around for any treasure. Heal me before you start getting greedy, Vallie.”

“Valerius.” Vas didn’t have to be a genius to guess the man didn’t like nicknames. “And you look fine.”

“Just heal me, you selfish little—”

Cutting him off with a snap, Vas covered for his lack of ability. “I’m out of spells, so I would save your breath. Looks like you managed your way through most of the mine, though, so I wouldn’t worry too much about boogeymen in the shadows.”

Before the fighter could respond, the hidden door snapped open, a voice from inside calling to him. “Andrew! You’re going to want to see this! We found a hoard!”

Oh, good. He wouldn’t have to brute force this interaction, then. As the pair made their way into the ‘hidden’ chamber, Vas made a show of looking around at all the rotting tapestries, as if he didn’t know that Allie had weaved them and then torn them up herself to give this place that old musty cavern vibe. The adventurers didn’t seem to notice how relatively new everything was, artificially weathered and playing off of existing themes and myths. In the center of it all was a giant pile of treasure, a large chest sitting atop the coins and jewels.

A woman and two men rifled through the gold and glimmering jewels, shoving as much as they could into their pockets. Adventurers, thieves, what difference was there? Still, keeping up appearances, Vas approached with the fighter—Andrew—and did the same, making all sorts of appreciative sounds.

“Well, isn’t this lucky?” He commented, imitating the stick every Atelli cleric had up their asses. “Do you think we get to keep it all?”

The woman huffed. “If you can keep your mouth shut, then yes. I don’t think we can carry it all, though. Multiple trips are in order, it seems.”

“I think I saw a market when we went in, Lacey.” Said the smaller of the men, the one with a bow over one shoulder. “It might be good to spend some on equipment.”

“Do they even have equipment here? I’d be surprised if they had a blacksmith at all.” Replied Lacey, her tone just as snobby as Vas expected. The mage seemed to fawn over her, though, and Andrew stood close enough that it was clear they were a pair.

Before anyone could continue the point, Vas piped up. “I was speaking to the tavernkeeper and she mentioned something about the town’s legacy with crafting good weapons and armor. That’s why the mine was dug, if I had to guess.”

That got some eyebrows lifting.

“I thought she hated you.” The mage frowned, slowing in his greedy plundering.

Right. Damn this form for being an awkward, uncharismatic mess. “Just because she doesn’t like me doesn’t mean I can’t ask her any questions.”

“Just surprised you got a response.” He retorted, but it seemed to be enough for him.

It took too long before one of them got curious about the chest, Andrew stepping atop the gold to get a better look at it. He investigated it thoroughly, far too thoroughly for someone considering opening a chest or not. Who was he trying to impress? This was a ‘mostly’ cleared dungeon, not a thesis dissertation.

Still, when he cracked it open, Vas couldn’t help the satisfaction rising in his chest. That would make this  _ so _ much easier, what with splitting them up to be more properly processed and used. It had been so long since they’d had such a big injection of fresh meat, and he already knew of a few people who would just love to have a new adventurer in their home. Mentally lining them up to fall, Vas watched Andrew’s brows draw together, lifting an obsidian phallus out of the chest.

“Um…” he started, unsure, “I found a cock.”

“Congratulations, maybe you’ll find your own one day.” Though it was under her breath, Vas could hear Lacey’s quip.

A gasp rocked through the ranger, who whipped around to face Vas, horror plain on his face. “I’m so sorry you had to see that! I know it must be so uncomfortable for you, so I wouldn’t mind standing outside with you while they put that away!”

Aw, did someone have a little crush? Letting out a little chuckle, Vas lifted one eyebrow.

“I’ve seen a dick before.” More confused looks were sent his way. Explanation, he needed an explanation. Something to convince them without raising too many questions.

“Beginning to wonder if you actually had one.” Lacey didn’t bother with muttering, just saying the words outright.

Before he could come up with something, the mage piped up, genuine confusion in his voice. “You… didn’t think it was a real dick? I… not that you… it’s just that… it’s  _ you _ and…” Helplessly, he trailed off.

“I know what a cock looks like.” Vas said, nice and slow. “And plus, there were boxes of these in the temple basement.” Utter lie, but how would they guess? “We were tasked with purifying some statues from the previous age of arcana and happened to be sent some from a nude sanctuary. The perfect job for the temple, no?”

One glance at the group was enough to figure out what was going on, even if the original Valerius didn’t seem to be much inclined for these sorts of thoughts. Lacey and Andrew, an on and off fling, one that happened to include the mage at times. That was simple enough to see in the way they clustered together, not bothering with any of the trepidation of strangers. The ranger, though, stood apart from them, his round eyes fixed on his Valerius. The poor man’s crush was clear as day.

Continuing on, Vas lifted an eyebrow. “With the way you three flaunt yourselves, it would be rather hard to miss. Seems to be bigger than yours anyway, Andrew.”

Wild guess, but it struck a nerve, the man turning a rather impressive shade of red. Before he could erupt, the ranger cut in, a note of embarrassment in his voice. “Why don’t we talk about the dildo in the box instead of each other’s sex lives.”

“Good idea, Daniel.” The mage seconded. “Wait… did you just have a basement of dicks in your church basement? Your church of virginity?”

“Join the temple and find out.” Vas gave the man a smug grin. “We have ways of putting even the worst offenders on the right path, you know. The Goddess forgives those that are loyal and those who accept her word into their hearts.”

As the mage gagged, Lacey rolled her eyes. “The dick-boxes have to be the best argument you’ve made so far. Come on, Carter. Don’t get him talking about the damn church.”

Daniel piped up, confusion in his eyes. “I thought you joined when you were young, Vallie?”

“Valerius.” Correcting him felt like the right call. The original didn’t seem like the type to allow such humor. “And that doesn’t mean I lived under a rock my whole life. It’s honorable to guide the lost back into the light, Daniel, almost as honorable as recognizing the Goddess and your own.”

With a loud groan, Lacey got the attention back. “Can we just throw the dildo into the pack and move on? I’m starving and this dungeon is giving me the creeps.”

Grumbles of agreement followed in her wake and, as they gathered up as much as they could carry, Vas led the way out. He made a show of being confused, of asking the party where they thought the right way was. He didn’t want to lead them through a path they didn’t take, after all, and it would take  _ forever _ if he sent them to wander through this labyrinth. It would be such a shame if they stumbled upon the original Valerius, wouldn’t it?

Before long, though, and with the help of Andrew and Lacey, sunlight kissed their faces again. The sun was setting at this point, starting to hang low in the sky. A few more hours, and they would be walking in darkness. Gods, had these idiots really taken the entire day to do this? No wonder they were hungry. Not for the first time, Vas thanked Lina for sharing her home with him for this stunt and Lane for letting him know they were coming in advance. Sitting down there in the mine with nothing to do, nothing to eat for hours would be so much worse than lounging and perusing the minotaur’s library.

In the hour it took them to walk back into town, Vas was subject to a million invasive questions. Putting himself in the snooty cleric’s shoes, he did his best to make a show of trying to convert his companions, purposefully failing. The ranger—Daniel, walked right beside him, those pretty eyes scanning over his face with clear questions.

After a particularly interesting question about his supposed virginity, Vas let out a snort and turned away, wincing at the nonexistent paint in his head. “Do we really have to rehash this? I think I have a concussion from Andrew’s little stunt.” Thank the gods that one of the goblins had seen Andrew body the cleric into the wall. “He slammed my head right into the wall, and now it’s harder to think. You all better hope this isn’t a permanent injury.”

People muttered and grumbled at that, picking at their own wounds, but hopefully, Vas could use that excuse as to why he wouldn’t be casting healing spells. They could complain all they wanted, but he still wouldn’t be able to conjure divine arcana from nothing. At least they didn’t seem to be the brightest bunch he had to work with.

The walk into town passed by quickly in the sudden silence, Vas noting that the town had woken up, the more humanoid-passing denizens setting up market stalls and cafes. They would need  _ something _ to spend the gold on, and if the whole place was dead as a doornail, then the entire enterprise would be rightfully fucked.

Checking into the inn, he gave Lane a pointed glance. She would be filling him in soon enough. Before they would greet each other as near-strangers, though, Andrew was cutting in, rambling on and on about the dangers of the mine and how it hadn’t been adequately stated on the flyer. With a shrug, Lane gave him one of her withering glances.

“Have you finished the quest?” She drawled, ignoring his complaints.

That sent a bit of a wrench in Andrew’s works, his shoulders drawing incrementally up. “We’ll be finishing up clearing it out over the next few days. We have it handled, don’t worry. Is there a doctor in town, by the way? Our cleric might have a concussion and it’s not that easy to cast on yourself.”

“Let me sleep it off first.” Vas grumbled, folding his arms. “Before you start shipping me off to doctors, give me a few days.” Not that any of them would still be their own people in a few days. “Save the gold.”

With a huff, Andrew rolled his eyes. “Fine, but you’ll be responsible if we die.”

Could clerics bring people back from the dead now? Had Vas somehow managed to miss a new innovation in religion, or were they simply allowing more necromancers into temple orders? That was a question for Lisette, she would likely appreciate being able to speak of theocracy. Then again, she would be happy enough to have a new human to help out. Paws really weren’t conducive to much of anything.

Still, the party split up, Lacey, Andrew, and Carter going to what he surmised was their room and Daniel tagging along with him to theirs. Well, Vas had to assume, judging from how close the other man stayed. A key in his pocket took him to the correct door—bless Lane for numbering these so clearly. It would have been a  _ nightmare _ otherwise, since he didn’t seem to be getting much time to himself. Was this normal for this party, someone with him at all times, or were they just worried about their healer succumbing to head injuries?

Opening the door, he let Daniel in before crossing the threshold himself. The smaller man didn’t say anything as they made themselves comfortable, removing boots and cloaks and the like, preparing themselves for a night in. Daniel was, at least. Vas kept the bulk of his things on, feigning embarrassment when the other man flashed a bit of skin. Atelli clerics could be so…

The militant virginity was a drag. Very much a drag. He had wanted to have some  _ fun _ with a new form, and here he was, stuck fully clothed and fully decent. Yes, he might have had a looser leash in regards to that than most, but it was  _ so _ aggravating to have to pretend to be a blushing virgin. Even worse to be a narc about it. If he had picked Lacey or Andrew—nine hells, if he even picked  _ Carter _ , he could have had so much more fun with this all.

Instead, he was stuck in the form of awkward, devout Valerius. Well, he could change that. With a note of trepidation, he set up the man’s altar—gods, he packed his things like a construct, everything in its rightful place and stacked seven ways to Saturday. Did this man really have nothing else to do aside from packing and organizing? If Vas had to live like this, he would lose his mind.

Even so, as he stored himself out, adopting the proper posture for praying, he couldn’t help but thank Lissette. She had been an excellent mentor on these sorts of things, and he would surely have been caught years ago if it wasn’t for her. As he prayed, he was sure to include quick pauses here and there, just enough to be noticeable if one was familiar with the prayers. Tripping over a word here and there, a note of doubt creeping into his voice as he prostrated himself. He swallowed a giggle at the dirty pun. Valerius was surely prostrating himself by now, kneeling before the altar of satyr cock.

Letting his thoughts wander, Vas took stock of things. Daniel would be good to go for first, he was already close with Valerius, so who would really notice if they got a bit closer? It would be easy to lure him where he wanted, too, considering they shared a room. Plus, even as he read on the shared bed, Daniel kept sneaking glances his way.

He had no doubt been getting away with them for some time now, considering how freely he raked his eyes down Vas’s chest, along his hips, across his hands. That certainly made everything easier. Valerius would have been distracted, offering fealty and devotion to his goddess, but Vas had no such lady to pray to, instead thinking up his plans. With any luck, Daniel wouldn’t even notice how he watched him through eyelashes. He could have simply made himself another eye, but where was the fun in that?

As the prayer wound down, Vas sat back on his haunches, whispering the last of it. Atelli was sure to get an interesting prayer from him, that was for certain. What did she care anyway, though? She never seemed to be the type of goddess to actually care about her followers, just that she was followed. Make religion a popularity contest and don’t be surprised when a cleric or two goes missing

With a sigh, he stretched his arms high above his head, reveling in the way the joints popped and cracked. He cleaned up his altar, waving some incense around to purify the place. Gingerly, he let his eyes wander to Daniel’s waiting until the man was strategically pretending not to be looking to trace his collarbone, his waist, his thighs with his faze.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at that, but schooled his expression as Vas finished up. “What, you aren’t going to blow some onto me like you always do?”

A blush covered up Vas’s irritation. Of  _ course _ Valerius was enough of a dick to pour the strong smelling smoke onto others.

“I didn’t want to bother you.” Hopefully, he could play at awkward embarrassment to cover up any mistakes. “Must be the head wound.”

Daniel’s eyes softened. “Are you alright? Here, I can move if you’d like to lie down.”

What a bleeding heart. Shaking his head, Vas gave the incense a playful puff his way. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine. There. Breathe in the smoke and be purified.”

To his surprise, Daniel obliged without complaint, offering him a small, nervous smile. As Vas set the smoking herbs down, putting out the embers, he heard him clear his throat.

“Valerius?” The man’s voice came hesitantly, as if he were about to run off and join the army. “Could you come here?”

Humming, Vas turned, stripping out of his boots and kneeling onto the bed. Might as well be comfortable. Daniel scooted away a bit, giving the cleric the appropriate amount of personal space.

“I had a question.”

“Ask away.” He responded, keeping his eyes on the man’s face.

Biting his lip, Daniel glanced away, hands knotting the covers. “I… I think I might have sinned.” Oh? “I have… I think I might be harboring…” he trailed off, taking a deep breath, even as his cheeks flushed with shame. “I have feelings for you. I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable or if—if it’s a sin or something, but I just needed to get it off my chest. If you’d like for me to go stay with the others, I understand but you’ve always said that it’s best to be honest.” He let the words hang in the air, breathing fast as he braced for rejection.

There would be no rejection coming, though. Shifting forward, Vas did his best to appear approachable, yet that slight bit out of his depth. Valerius wouldn’t know what to do with this, of course. He would likely reject Daniel wholesale, but luckily for him, Vas had other plans.

Smiling down at the man, Vas tucked a stray lock of hair behind Daniel’s ear. “I don’t think that’s a sin.”

Daniel’s eyes widened at that, that pink tinge on his cheeks only growing. He really was cute, the way he averted his gaze and hunched in on himself that little bit, as if he were afraid to mess up the moment. That was fine by Vas, though. He could do this in his sleep. Really, adventurers were so predictable.

“I didn’t expect that, coming from you.” The ranger breathed, then, remembering who he thought himself talking to, “Not that it’s bad to be with the Maiden! I—ah—I respect that you’re a religious man and I hope that you have a nice life with her and—”

Vas cut him off with a soft chuckle. “It’s alright, I understand.”

The man’s surprised, accepting gaze let him know the original Valerius was not the understanding type. Well, there was a way to fix that.

Lowering his voice, as if to tell a secret, Vas spoke just loud enough for Daniel to hear. “Can I tell you something I’ve never told anyone else before? It’s… personal… so I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about it.”

“Of course!” His answer came quickly and immediately. “I can keep a secret.”

Biting his lip, Vas made a show of flicking his eyes away, taking stock of where they were. Twenty more minutes of walking, perfect. “I don’t think I will be sticking with Atelli after this quest.”

Daniel’s eyes were moons in his face. “What made you change your mind?”

“You.”

That single word made Daniel turn crimson, mouth flapping open and closed as he tried to formulate a response.

An illusion of lovestruck, Vas barreled on. “I keep thinking it over and over in my head and I can’t imagine a life where I’m happy and without you. You… you bring out the best of me, and I just feel so warm inside when I’m with you. I don’t fully understand it, but I think I like it.” Imitating sheepishness, Vas gave Daniel a hopeful look from under his lashes. “I don’t  _ want _ to imagine a life without you, but if you don’t feel the same way, I can understand.”

“That… I… Valerius…” Daniel managed out, his expression betraying how he was about to turn into a puddle of joy. “That’s alright. I, ah, I feel the same way.”

Vas beamed, an excited glint in his eyes. “You do? Oh, that’s so good to hear! I was so worried that I would make you uncomfortable, and that was the last thing I wanted. Would you… would you be alright with that? With me leaving my temple for you?”

That blush only redoubled. “But, but you love the temple. You love serving your goddess.”

“Compared to you, they’re nothing.” In a daring move, Vas clasped Daniel’s hands in his, bringing them to a halt on the woodland path. “Please, Daniel, help me understand these feelings. All my life, I was told they were sinful but now? I don’t understand how they  _ can _ be. It just feels so right—do you see it too?”

Daniel nodded, meeting Vas’s gaze. “Of course I will.”

It was Vas’s turn to blush—well, more turn the pigment in his cheeks a pretty pink. It was what Valerius would have done, and from Daniel’s reaction, it was the right move to make. The man took a step forward, closing the space between them, his breathing coming fast. Those wide, moonstruck eyes stayed on his as a strong, calloused hand cupped Vas’s cheek. Letting himself be swept up in the moment, Vas dipped down, brushing his lips against Daniel’s.

It was as if a switch had flipped in the smaller man. He pressed against Vas’s chest, his arms pulling them closer as he sighed into the contact. When Vas deepened the kiss, he obliged readily, letting out a surprised squeak as Vas cradled his cheeks in his hands, kissing the man like they were the last two people on the planet. Daniel tasted like warm soup, perfect and homey. When he finally drew back, the two of them were slightly out of breath, eyes blown wide and a faint flush on their cheeks.

“Help me break my vows, Daniel.” Vas breathed, staring into eager eyes. “Please, I want this.”

Nodding, Daniel needed no words as he pushed Vas backwards, off of the secluded bath and against a patch of soft moss. It took a great deal of will to resist the urge to laugh. Half the town knew about this patch, and a good two thirds of those had gotten off on it. In some ways, humans weren’t all that different. Everyone wanted to fuck somewhere soft, after all.

Vas let himself fall back, bringing Daniel down with him. The man landed atop him and wasted no time seeking out his lips again, sure fingers running through his hair. Letting out a soft groan, Vas encouraged him, his hips meeting Daniel’s in a wanton display of need. The ranger’s efforts only redoubled, mouth leaving his to press reverent kisses to his jaw, his cheek, his neck. A hand atop Daniel’s head encouraged him, and he only came up when Vas let out a quiet hum.

“Is this…” Between the flush across his cheeks and his dilated pupils, he looked about to ravish Vas. Not that Vas was complaining. “Is this alright? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to not ask… I was a bit caught up—”

“It’s alright.” Vas soothed, running his fingers along Daniel’s jaw. “It’s very alright. Thank you. I just wanted to ask if you were sure about this. This is a big move, and I don’t want to push you.”

His laugh took Vas by surprise. “Yes, I want this. I’ve wanted this for six damn months, Valerius. I’ve lain awake so many nights, thinking about this moment, and I didn’t have that patience just to chicken out like that. If you’d like it, it would be my honor.”

Sucking in a deep, shuddering breath, Vas nodded, hands straying to Daniel’s clothing. He emphasized his clumsy movements, sending a tremor through his fingers. Gently, Daniel helped him, pushing his hands away from his shirt and tugging his pants and smalls off in one fell swoop. Vas was next, those deft fingers stripping away his robes and freeing his half-hard cock.

Damn, when had that happened? He was getting so much better at ignoring these things, it seemed. One of these days, he was going to forget his cock entirely in the middle of an act, and where would he be then? Lane would certainly have a laugh at his expense.

For his part, Daniel looked at him with something approximating worship. That hand ran up and down his member slowly, but not teasingly, giving little, gentle tugs. Moaning through gritted teeth, Vas closed his eyes, making a show of turmoil. The more he looked like he was having second thoughts, the more convincing this would seem. When he threw his head to the side, arms tensed up at his sides, Daniel paused, no doubt a concerned look on his face.

“Are you alright, Vallie?” In his mouth, the nickname seemed to fit. No malice, no mockery tinged it, and so Vas let it stay.

With a shaky nod, Vas cracked open one eye, pleased that his prediction was correct. The man watched him, concerned, afraid that even the slightest misstep would result in mockery and rejection. Well, Vas certainly had no intention of  _ that _ . Gently, so gently, he ran his hands up Daniel’s sides, slipping them under the man’s oversized shirt.

A cut-off gasp slipped out of him as he pulled back, chewing on his lip. “Ah, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Letting out a calm hum, he rested his hands on the ranger’s thighs.

“I, um… There’s something I haven’t told you.” He looked away, a blush riding high on sun kissed cheeks. “It isn’t something dangerous, just unexpected.” Taking a steadying breath, he squeezed his eyes shut. “You have to promise not to judge me for it.”

“I could never.” Vas whispered, thumb rubbing soothing circles on his thigh.

A beat of silence passed as Daniel composed himself. When he finally spoke, his voice was a whisper, trembling. “I haven’t always been a man, but I am one now. I don’t want to be treated any differently for it, but there are some parts of my anatomy that aren’t…  _ masculine _ , per se. I’m still Daniel, and I’m still willing to do this if you are.”

Eyes softening, Vas let a gentle smile creep across his face. “Why would I judge you for that? It’s a noble thing you’re doing, living out the life you want.”That blush only grew, spreading to Daniel’s ears, down his neck. “Thank you.”

“There is nothing to thank me for.” Hands wandering up, Vas couldn’t help but feel a thrum of pride as the man leaned into his touch, straddling the cleric’s legs. “Nothing at all, Daniel.”

It was a challenge to get the tone on his name right, to have that reverential, yet awkwardly chaste feeling. Then again, Valerius had never been one to display any kind of desire, so that it was present at all would be a stark deviation from the man. It would be enough to make his intentions obvious.

Daniel chewed on the inside of his cheek as he ground down on Vas’s exposed length, pulling his smallclothes down to expose himself. A thatch of dark hair covered his genitals, but Vas could feel how wet he had gotten as he rutted against him, clit catching on Vas’s cock. Tipping his head back with a shuddering breath, Vas gave an experimental thrust up, playing at being a blushing virgin. As this wore on, he would have to be less convincing, luckily.

“V-Vallie?” The ranger mumbled, his hands flat on Vas’s chest. “Could I… could I ride you? Please?”

Bold little thing. He would get rewarded for this. “I—I don’t really know what to do in this situation, so I’ll give you leave to do whatever you like.” He stuttered out, cheeks flushed. “I trust you.”

Oh, that was the exact right thing to say.

“I’ll make it good for you.” The man leaned in to trap Vas’s lips in his.

The kiss came less exploratory and more claiming, Daniel licking into his mouth with a satisfied sigh. He raised up, stroking Vas to hardness as they kissed, leaving his lips to explore the smooth plane of his jaw, the column of his neck. It would be easy to hide hickeys, so Vas simply let himself moan under the man’s touch, a passenger in this act.

As Daniel lined himself up, sinking down onto Vas slowly, he let out a groan, hands balling into fists on Vas’s chest. For his part, the shifter made a show of it, letting loose a high, choked moan when the man bottomed out, gripping his hips tightly.

Instantly, Daniel froze. “Is this alright?”

“It’s—” Vas interrupted himself with little, strangled noises. It really had been too long, hadn’t it? “It’s just a lot. Please, it feels good, keep going.”

A breathy laugh slipped out of Daniel as he adjusted to the feeling of his cleric inside him, and Vas couldn’t help but appreciate the moment to regain control of himself. He just felt so slick and hot and tight around him, seemingly perfectly fitted to him. It was clear that neither of them had this type of release in a long while, even if it was hidden by an act on Vas’s part. His breathing slowed somewhat as Daniel traced his collarbone.

When he raised and lowered himself, giving a little experimental bounce, Vas let himself keen, scrabbling at the smaller man’s hips for purchase. Daniel’s chuckle was fond, brushing some hair out of Vas’s face as he started a slow, steady rhythm, one very much intended to drive him absolutely wild. Oh damn that clever boy, trying to introduce him to sex.

He took it. It was a challenge, but Vas took it, peppering his moans with the confused pleads of a man who had never had an orgasm in his life. All too soon, he was adding sensitivity to his skin, taking advantage of his amorphous form to ensure he came when expected to. It had taken  _ forever _ to puzzle that out, but his ex had been more than pleased to help out. Daniel couldn’t be aware of it, of course, considering how Vas groaned and let jagged, torn sounds drip from his lips.

“Can you—” sinking back down, Daniel gasped as Vas’s cock hit against that perfect spot inside him. “C-can you help me? Please?”

Nodding, Vas gave him a confused look, awaiting further instruction. What would Valerius know of helping someone cum, after all?

Gently, Daniel took one of Vas’s hands in his own trembling one, bringing it between his legs. As his clit brushes against Vas’s fingertips, he stroked it experimentally, not using enough pressure to be satisfying.

It made Daniel’s breath hitch as he faltered in his rhythm, thighs no doubt burning. “Harder—harder, please.”

With a dazed look on his face, Vas obliged, giving him the more, more, more he needed. All too soon, though, Vas’s hips were thrusting into Daniel, unwilling to stay still. Perfect, the loss of control the cleric would have. Groaning, he dug one hand into the man’s skin, pressing hard against his clit as his body took over his mind. Daniel moaned through it all, soft little things, barely heard for all the noises of the forest.

Daniel’s pace grew erratic, his bounces coming with more force as he hurled towards his orgasm. Pressing Vas’s hand against his clit and leaning over him to lave kisses onto his cheeks, his neck, his chest, he bit down on his shoulder, tightening around him like a vice. Shuddering, Daniel’s moans turned to choked-off syllables as he writhed, riding out his orgasm as he kept up the erratic pace.

When Vas was close, so gods-be-damned close, he rose up off of him with muttered apologies, stroking his face, his neck, his chest.

“I don’t think we want me getting pregnant.” Daniel said, breathless himself. “Here, I can make it better.”

In lieu of words, Vas just panted, letting out a plaintive whine as slick cooled on his hard cock. Gods, it had been so long since someone got him this close. Daniel was experienced in these sorts of things, even if he was out of practice.

His thoughts were interrupted when Daniel shifted down, bringing his mouth close to Vas’s crotch and hand at the base of his member. Breath hot, he lapped up Vas’s length, infuriatingly teasing. Though he would regret it later, Vas whined, rutting against open air. He regretted the increased sensation. He regretted the increased sensation a  _ lot _ .

As Daniel closed his lips around the head, it was as if a dam had burst. With a cry, Vas came in the man’s mouth without warning. He pulled back in surprise, most of the spend landing on his chin and Vas’s stomach as he stroked him through. Vas couldn’t help himself, panting as he rode the white noise pleasure of an orgasm. Fucking  _ gods _ he needed a pet if this was how pent up he got in the off season.

He came back to Daniel gingerly cleaning the both of them up with a small rag, wincing as he dragged it over oversensitive skin. Pulling his own pants back on, he adjusted himself, trying his best to ensure everything was still in place. That telltale flush remained, riding high on his cheeks, and he couldn’t catch his breath, but he might have excused it with rough hiking, if someone stumbled across him and only him.

When he noticed Vas stirring, he gave him a gentle smile, tracing one finger along Vas’s chest. “I hope that wasn’t too bad.”

For all his shy bashfulness, a note of pride thrummed in his voice. He had done this, he had taken his devout, celibate cleric and turned him into a wanton moaning slut, panting under his touch as he returned to himself. At least he’d made a convincing show of it. Vas hadn’t had to impersonate a militant virgin in quite a long time, and it was good that there weren’t any big tells.

“You’re good at that.” He breathed, focusing his eyes on Daniel’s. “Thank you. I couldn’t think of a better way to break my vows than with you.”

Though he was trying to stay composed, Daniel blushed, face bashful. “I’m glad you liked it. I’m sorry I had to stop midway through—I forgot that I didn’t have any protection, and I wouldn’t want to explain how I managed to get knocked up to everyone in time, and I don’t think I’m ready for kids at the moment.”

Vas couldn’t get him pregnant, but that wasn’t important right now. “It’s alright, I should have been thinking with my head, not with my…” he hesitated.

Valerius wouldn’t say ‘cock’, or ‘dick’, so what did that leave him? Member? Crotch? Genitals? Meat stick? Working with such a limited data set was far from ideal.

It didn’t seem to raise any red flags with Daniel, though. The man nodded along, helping Vas get dressed as they sat up, giving him a tight hug. Though Vas didn’t need the aftercare for something so vanilla, Valerius likely did. Having sex for the first time would be quite the big deal for him.

“You might feel tired.” Daniel was saying. “Or emotional, and all that, but that’s okay, that’s normal and you’re more than allowed to feel those feelings. If you never want to do this again, that’s okay too. I… I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

Patting Daniel’s back, Vas relaxed somewhat. “I’m perfectly fine, there’s no need to worry. Why don’t we keep walking? The bartender mentioned a shack out here that she would pay coin to have cleared up. No monsters, just some dust and broken furniture.”

Though he tilted his head, Daniel didn’t question it much. “I thought she didn’t like you much?”

“I guess I’m the relative best she has to work with.” With a chuckle, Vas ran a hand through his hair. Ugh. Lissette would want this cropped short, long hair was so hard to keep clean, especially through the training process. “Then again, it wasn’t a lot of work, and everyone else wasn’t around yet, so she offered it to me.”

“Alright.” He still lingered, eyeing Vas’s lips. “We could do that, but what if we spend a little more time alone together?”

Face cracking into a smile, Vas nodded. “It’s a promise. I’m afraid we’re down a cleric, but I could pick something up.”

Daniel laughed at that as they stood, helping his former cleric up. His hands brushed dust and dirt off of Vas’s clothes, taking their sweet time around his ass and chest. Such a shame that Valerius was so scrawny. He would look so nice if he were just that little bit stronger, that little bit more capable. Honestly, if the man took care of himself properly, not in the way Atelli’s people trained him to do, he would look so much nicer. The wonders of a little makeup and a workout regimen.

They walked together for a while, Daniel being so bold as to reach for Vas’s hand. Of course, he gave him a squeeze as reward for it. The man was taking such a bold leap, helping his Valerius through this all, and who was Vas to dissuade him? He’d be broken thinking he did the right thing.

The path was mostly cleared, though a few bits and bobs of debris still lingered. Couldn’t have it looking too clean, that was a tell in and of itself. It was a shame that this was how Daniel would be snared, caught unawares, but at least he would be with his Valerius. Vas resisted the urge to smile at that. How fitting, that they had caught them both like this.

Before too long, the cabin emerged from the woods, a small, single story structure. Though the lights were off, Vas could hear the sound he was listening for: the sound of an adventurer being broken in. As they approached, Daniel frowned, and Vas imitated that expression.

“What is that? Do you hear it?” He asked, glancing around like it would reveal anything to it.

Yes, Vas could hear that. He could hear the sounds of the satyr slamming into Valerius’s body, again and again. He could hear the muffled sounds of the formerly chaste cleric hating how much his body enjoyed this, hating how easily they tore moans and whines from him. Well, who cared what a pet-to-be felt about his new lot in life? He would grow to enjoy it soon enough, anyway.

Nodding, Vas schooled his features into concern. “I don’t know. I think it’s coming from inside.” And then, after a moment. “Wait, Daniel, I don’t have my magic anymore, since we…”

The ranger’s eyes widened, but he set his mouth in a determined line, stepping between Vas and the door, drawing a knife. “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Oh, nothing would be happening to  _ Vas _ , but he appreciated the sentiment. “Just stay close, I’ll protect you.”

“My hero.” Though he let a bit of snark creep into his words, Vas kept them affectionate as he obliged, getting behind the ranger.

When he opened the door, though, everything seemed to freeze. Much to Vas’s annoyance, Timrak had decided that he needed to have this cleric here and now, damn anyone else, and shoved him face down, ass up on the ground in the foyer. He hardly noticed as the door opened, only pumping into the man harder as he glanced up, challenging. Vas did  _ not _ have time for this.

Daniel paled when he saw his cleric, the man looking rather worse for wear. He hadn’t been given clothing, and one could see all of the fresh bruises and cuts littering him. Bite marks were strewn about his shoulders, some hard enough that skin had broken. Scratch marks, too, marred his back, a few scabbed over. Old cum lubricated the satyr’s path, the joys of the rut season, and the poor man’s cock looked red and raw and, miraculously, still hard. They knew how to pick them at Atelli’s.

It was his face, though, that likely sent the ranger reeling the most. There was none of that sneering supremacy, tears fresh and dried trailing down his cheeks. Every little noise that came out of him sounded pained, like he had screamed himself hoarse. Well, he probably had. Vas  _ had _ thrown him to the satyrs in heat, gods knew they needed some release. His eyes, though, his eyes were dull and exhausted and distant. This was a man who had given up, someone who didn’t have the energy to struggle as Timrak adjusted him.

“V-Valerius?” Daniel’s voice broke the stillness, high and trembling.

The cleric made the effort to glance up, regret and warning glittering in his eyes. Too late now.

Resting a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, Vas didn’t bother with his monstrous strength. The ranger would stay right where he was, frozen like a fawn. A wicked smile slipped across his face as he shoved Daniel inside, the man too shocked to fight.

“Boys, boys.” He started, using Valerius’s voice but none of the character. “Let’s not be rude, we have a  _ guest. _ ”


End file.
